real love
by twilightfangirl123
Summary: alice and edward were caught cheating em rose jasper and bella leave and go on a roadtrip but jasper and bellas friendship turns into something else and lots of laughs along the way. I KNOW MY SUMMARY SUCKS PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: if i owned fucking twilight do you think i would be wasting my time on some website? i think not.

chapter 1. discovery and anger

bella pov.

i walked threw the door of the cullen house back from hunting with Esme Emmet Rosalie Carlisle and Jasper we all stopped at the same moment when we heard it was moans of passion and a bed creaking it was coming from jasper and alice's room me and jasper went up the stairs to see what was going on thats when we saw it the door wide open alice and edward having sex on alice and jasper's bed. i stormed in jasper not far behind i was not sad but mad very very mad "edward mother fucker cullen!!!!" i screamed he stopped noticing my presence his eyes widened and said "bella,love please let me....." i cut him off "don't fucking all me love you ass hole!! i gave you everything and you repay by sleeping with alice your sister my supposed bestfriend???!?!?!?!" "edward i gave you my trust even thow you almost killed me everyday i was with you! i was fucking kipapped by some crazed vampire for you I GAVE YOU MY FUCKING MORTALLITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "bella i'm so sorry" was all he said remorse pain and sorrow framing his face. " i do not give a flying fuck!!!" i spat. thats when rosalie stepped in "you stupid whores!" she was referring to a now dry sobbing alice and edward "how can you do this to bella and jasper! they loved you,trusted you,gave up everything for you!!! i can't look at you sick mother fucking perverts!" jasper was not speaking he was just looking at alice with disgust on his put her hand on his arm and said "jazzy please let me explain....." "EXPLAIN WHAT ALICE?,HOW YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER? ABOUT HOW I FEEL NO REAL SORRYNESS COMING OFF YOU REMEBER BITCH? I'M A FUCKING EMPATH!!". "d-d-dont talk to me like that jasper" "oh i am so sorry my wonderful QUEEN WHO CAN DO NO FUCKING WRONG!!" he said sarcasticly Emmet looked anger as hell has he lunged at edward hitting him everywhere he could before carlisle and esme pulled him off he said "you heartless bastards!!" i was next to speak "look what do did ali and eddie you mad all this sadness and anger edward i'm sure you can hear all the things were all thinking and now you both lost loyal loving caring mates because you couldint keep it in your fucking pants for for 15 minutes" i said that whole sentance in this mock sympathy voice i heard rose and em chuckle at what i said and with that i left the room walking into em and rose's room both of them and jasper followed after me "i can't live here with them" and all three nodded indicating they felt the same way "well were do we go?" i saw a twinkle of something in emmets eyes and he said "vegas fucking roadtrip!!" i grinned has did rose and jasper "i'm in" i said then jasper and rose said they were both in and without a glance towards whore and bastard (thats what we call them now) we packed and climbed into the jeep within seconds rose and em sat in the front i and jasper sat in the back.

Emmet said it would be a 7 day drive to vegas

A/N: i do not care if i'm wrong about how long it takes to get from washington to vegas at 100 miles an hour in my fucking story ut takes a week!! lol.

2 hours later still bella pov.

we were listening to the radio when "savior" by rise aganist came on. me and jasper looked at each other are eyes having the same excitement and with that we belted out every word to the song when it ended rose and emmet looked at us like we were insane than we all laughed at the same time. we were c lose top a motel and we decided to stay in a motel room for the night. we walked into the small ratty lil room and i sighed and went to the bathroom with my bag i took a quick hot shower to relax myself then i wrapped myself in a towel and reached down to the bathroom floor and grabbed my bag looking threw it i found a light pink lace trim camisole and hotpink cotton shorts to sleep in. i burshed threw my damp hair and walked out i instantly felt jaspers eyes on me has i walked out we hunted today so it was lust i smirked and said "see anything you like jazz?" i asked playfully gesturing to myself he looked like if he could blush he would have and he laughed. i looked at emmet and rose who wore on the carpet floow rolling around kissing i rolled my eyes and got in bed and drifted to sleep instantly (dont give a shit if vamps cant sleep i like twicking things to my likeing lol)

A/N: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE MY FIRST BELLA/JASPER FAN FIC SO BE NICE AND PLEASE REVIEW :) SORRY IF ITS GOING TO FAST ILL TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER HAS IT GOES ALONG


	2. Chapter 2

still dont own twilight (sigh)

----------------------------------------------

chapter 2. hyper vamps and and rose beating skanky tramps

bella pov.

when i woke up i saw that i was leaning my head on jaspers chest and his arm wrapped around me he woke up around the time i did i cocked an eyebrow at our postion "you were having nightmares i sat next to you and you grabbed me and would not let me go" he explained then chuckled i rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom grabbing some clothes (black graphic tee jean shorts and cowboy boots) i took a quick shower brushed my teeth and got dressed walked out and saw rose em and jazz sitting on the couch looking bored i looked at jasper who was looking at me his eyes lightly twinkling at the sight of me i thought that was weird but whatever.

jasper pov.

she walked out of the bathroom and i had to clench my teeth just to keep my jaw from dropping she was wearing this tight littile t-shirt short shorts and sexy cowboy boots she looked like a fucking goddess i licked my lips thinking about her and she smirked towards me obviously hinting she saw me looking at her. i half smiled and then her eyes twinkled slightly while looking at me that was weird but whatever.

bella pov. "i am bored!!!" Emmet screamed has i began to read a book i smiled at my big bear of a brother and said "how about me go to the mall"? rosalie squealed with happiness jasper said yes and emmet hugged me for entertaining him for the day we left the motel and piled in the jeep driving to a near buy mall. we parked and walked into the mall. we went to hollister areopostale and american eagle not at all my style rose dragged me in making me model ugly dresses for 20 minutes and than she said "ok bella now you pick a store" i said i wanted to go to h & m when i walked in i saw a beautiful black corset top dress that flares into a silver bubble hem pleated skirt part with black lace on the bottom i went to go try it on it looked fabolous and rosalie said so to and she said "bells you have to wear that somewhere wanna go to a nightclub tonite?" i smiled and said yes we went to the motel to get ready rose straightened my hair put on pounds of black eyeshadow and light peach lip gloss she made me wear black lace up stiletto knee high boots i glared at her has she just smiled

we walked into the night club and walked to the bar me and rose orderd martinis and the guys got beers during a slow song i felt a light tap on my shoulder i turned to see a cute-ish black haired guy with a li pircing and he asked me to dance i said yes and i faintly heard jasper growl something about jasper growling cuz i was with another man made my heart flutter the guy put his hands around my waist and i put mine around his neck and we slow danced till the song ended when i felt yet another light tap on my shoulder i turned and it was jasper he asked "may i cut in?" the guy replied "sure" and he walked or ran away it was quite fast. jasper and i began to dance slowly he pulled me aganst his chest and we swayed back and forth when the song ended he did something so unexpected he leaned in was going to kiss me his lips just one inch from mine when i heard someone scream and lots of yelling it sounded like rosalie and some drunk chick i ran over to see rose beathing the shit out of some girl i asked "what happened?" when she finished and the girl ran off "that skank kissed emmet!!" "well she diserved it then",

A/N: HOPE YA LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM LOL


End file.
